The Cursed Four
by Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen
Summary: Time Travel. Some people might consider it as a gift. But our favorite Team have a completely different opinion about it. Keep repeating the same thing for an eternity, does that sound like a gift to you. Follow Team RWBY when they finally had enough fighting for others and start fighting for their own happiness. Even if they have to become the very monster they detest so.


**Greetings dear readers, my name is Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen and I'm new in this site.**

 **Okay that would be a lie, I'm the Author known as Monarch of Destruction. I'm sure you have a question why am I creating a new account. Well, there are two reasons actually.**

 **1.I….Forgot both of my old account's E-mail address and the password.**

 **2.I wanted a new starts.**

 **I just now learned that working on multiple story at once…are impossible for someone like me. With now my job is making me extra busy in real life, there is no way I could do all of them at once. That is why I'm planning on writing one story at time and wouldn't write another one until the current story is finished. This doesn't includes to a One-shot story tho, I sometimes in the mood of writing one myself.**

 **So yeah, the story I chose is this RWBY story. As you have noticed, I have modified it on some parts, hope this is better than last time.**

 **Oh yeah, since the next chapter is basically just a rewrite of the last one, it may be come faster than I planned, I'm just gonna added some more details on it and fix some grammar which I have gotten better…..maybe.**

 **Anyway, I hopes you enjoy this new starts and looks forwards for next chapter.**

Summary: Time Travel. Some people might consider it as a gift. But our favorite Team have a completely different opinion about it. Keep repeating the same thing for an eternity, does that sound like a gift to you. Follow Team RWBY when they finally had enough fighting for others and start fighting for their own happiness. Even if they have to become the very monster they detest so.

"It's also a gun!" - People Speech

 _'It's also a gun!' - People Thoughts_

 **"It's also a gun!" - Creature Speech/Attack**

 **'It's also a gun!' - Creature Thoughts**

 **(It's also a gun!) - Sounds Effect**

 **It's also a gun - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

 **The Cursed Four**

 **Episode 0: Quits being the Heroes, let's plays as the Villains instead.**

 _Rain was pouring relentlessly over the remains of the scorched Remnant._

 _Continents had already turned into inhabitable wastelands._

 _Kingdoms had fallen from their majestic foundation._

 _Many lives had been slain in the brutal war between goods and evils._

 _None of the living, either from humans, the Faunus and Grimms, remains in the sad ending of this tale._

 _No one._

 _Except for the formerly, four happy ending believer child, who have now been exposed by the cruel of reality._

 _Yang Xiao Long, the brave adventurous girl who has became a huntress just for the benefit of self pleasure._

 _Blake Belladonna, a sinful cat Faunus who seek a retribution by becoming a huntress._

 _Weiss Schnee, a lonely girl who wished to fulfill the family legacy._

 _Ruby Rose, the youngest and the most innocent of the four, an ordinary girl who chased over her dream, and the one who got damaged the worst by this cruel reality._

 _The girl in red, the youngest of the four, gazed over a distance from above while occupied the mountain of corpses she had slain._

 _Her once full of determination silver eyes were now filled with despair and devoid of any hopes._

 _Her Crescent Rose, her once beloved partner which has been transformed into a deadly weapon of mass genocide, hanging over the small shoulder of hers loosely._

 _Red, from the victims the deadly weapon the girl used to slay, decapitate, butcher, has now covered all over the once beautiful scythe._

 _"Ruby."_

 _A voice of Yang Xiao Long broke the unbearable silence. The girl had lost of her upper limbs on the brutal war which nearly cost her life._

 _Her once shiny bright sun-like hairs were now dimmed as if the sun has been extinguished._

 _Following behind her, were the other two happy ending believers childs._

 _The former heiress of the of a big company looks...pitiful, certainly unfitting for such majestic woman like her._

 _Tattered white dress barely covered her once flawless ashen pale skins which now were pitch black in color from the hellish, scorching flames of war._

 _Her once beautiful face has permanently been ruined by a hole that was located where her left eye used to be._

 _The cat Faunus did slightly better._

 _Limply walked with her katana as a support for the absence of her left leg._

 _Each steps cause an unimaginable pain throughout her body due the now fragile bones of hers._

 _Her heritage as cat Faunus has now been questioned by the absence of her cat ears._

 _"It's over, isn't it."_

 _More of a statement, less of a question, the broken dreamer girl uttered those words to acknowledge her teammates presence._

 _Silence was filled the wasteland again, rain was pouring even more viciously as the time passed._

 _"...what now?"_

 _Such unnecessary statement voiced out from the white lonely girl that is Weiss Schnee, breaking the eerily wasteland filled with the so many fallen souls. Comrades and hostile alike._

 _"Nothing."_

 _Came the only reasonable answer for this exact situation from the normally positive thinking young soul who had been believed in the good of the world._

 _The last remains of humanity, the only living existences in this hellish place, the ones that vanquished evils off the face of the planet._

 _Were still a very green, inexperience young souls after all._

 _"All of that struggles we endured, all of that sweats and bloods we spilled,, all of that enemies we slew, all of that sacrifices we made, all of them...were for nothing."_

 _The desperate voice of Blake Belladonna, mentioned the Hell they have been through and sum it up perfectly into that one sentence._

 _"DON'T. FUCK. WITH. ME!"_

 _Which triggered the volcanic rage that finally erupted from Yang Xiao Long._

 _Her once dimmed hair, out of sudden brightened once again, one that would make the sun itself jealous._

 _She stormed through the corpses, crushing some of them as if they were some colony of ants to her, the absence of both of her prided arms didn't stop her from doing the disrespectful act toward the dead for the sole purpose so she can gives the one responsible for this chaos some pieces of her minds._

 _Salem._

 _Mysterious to the whole world, the self proclaim Queen of the Grimm, the mastermind behind this chaotic hell that is Remnant now._

 _Lays among the corpse of her enemies and allies alike, thorns into bits, devoid of any life._

" _THIS. IS. ALL. YOUR. FAULT!"_

 _With each raged word, Yang Xiao Long, trampled over the remains of the evil with furious rants that surely was heard throughout the wasteland._

 _The sinful Faunus and the lonely girl could only witness the scene before them with the dreamer girl continued to stare off the distance with her now devoid silver eyes of hers._

 _The bright that is even brighter than a sun girl that is Yang Xiao Long, finally regain her morality, ceasing her assault on the evil known as Salem. Bold red coated over her lower limbs, completely disguised her normally flawless legs._

 _The self-proclaimed Queen of the Grimm is now beyond recognition, one that could be mistaken as the deeds of the most vicious Grimm ever exist on Remnant, not a young girl who is on fire in pure rage._

 _Raged breathing but steadily calmed down, Yang Xiao Long's expression shifted into to that of the neutral. Neither proud nor pity of her deeds she just committed, right in front of those who she care with all of her being._

 _The youngest of the four broken girls rises to her feet, her red blood, deadly scythe hanged limply on her left hand, her faces stares at the dark rainy sky as if she is looking straight at the heaven itself._

" _If only things were different…."_

 _Was that all she could say._

…

…

 _Before blindingly white light filled her world._

 **Sunday, January 24th, 2208, 07:15 A.M, Remnant, Sanus, Vale, Patch Island, Rose-Xiao Long Resident**

The chirping of birds and the soft rustling of the wind is what a six years old girl with black, neck-length hair that gradates to dark red at the tips cut in an asymmetrical style, awoke to. Her beautiful silver eyes squinted as the sun beamed down her face from the window. Groggily she sat up and blocked her eyes as her vision was becoming focused and out of its blurry state observing the familiar surroundings.

Walls made of woods and painted in blue: check.

A medium sized bed where she lied down now: check.

A medium sized wardrobe and with a small table beside it, along with a lamp, an alarm clock and a picture of a certain family: check.

It's official, she was in her family house at Patch...again.

The girl let out a very tired sigh, which made her sounds much older than she is now, as she sat on her bed. "How many time again has it been since we got this 'curse'?" She asked to no one in particular, her tone sounds broken and apathetic for a girl at her age.

The girl lazily hop off her bed and strolled in the bathroom. She climbed up a small chair that was conveniently in the bathroom, turning on the sink to let the water flows down and began to wash her face. She then proceed to look at herself in the mirror while seemingly lost in thought.

If one was looking deep enough, they will see the eyes of a warrior that had been faced countless battle and has taken countless life in the process.

And doing it without remorse.

"How many time has it been since that damned day?" She mumbled again, with even more broken tone than before as she looked down at the sink. The bathroom was in silence without a sound, sans for the water that was still flowing out from the sink and flushed down through the pipe.

Her small hands gripped the edge of the sink tightly, so tight that her hands would leave some cracks on it if weren't for her current body. She stared back at her reflection in the mirror. Her beautiful silver eyes, which previously devoid of hopes, were now filled with fiery determinations.

"No more. I won't let this curse to continue. I vow in my Teammates name that I will make them all happy...for eternity."

The girl declared such bold statement, there is no trace of doubt in her voice. Majestic and elegant. The voice of a mighty veteran that had been lived through war and come out on the top.

The little girl turned off the sink, grabbing a towel that was hanging on the hanger and climbed down the chair before waltzed out the bathroom. She wiped her faced with the towel, hanged in over her shoulder after doing so and opened the door of her room and walked out her room.

The little girl, still clad in her pajamas, stroll down the stairs and headed towards the dinning room where the rest of family were already waiting for breakfast. The table was already full of foods and drinks, ready to be devoured by the family in the house.

The veteran in child body could see a woman, who can also be said as the older version of herself, was pouring some coffee in a cup before gave them to a man with short messy blonde hair while giving the man a kiss on his cheek. The girl could also see a child, two years older than her with shoulder length blonde hair was silently eating her pancake with her eyes closed.

The girl in PJ silently walked towards the table and sat on one of the chair that is available before announcing her presence to the rest of her family.

"Good morning everyone." The girl spoke in a very convincing happy manner as her hands reached for a glass of milk that was already served for her.

The older version of the girl turned her attention to the newcomer and smiled at her. "Ah...my little rose has finally move her lazy head off the bed. How is your night, Ruby? Having a sweet dream I see." She spoke in equally cheerful manner while the blonde man just gave her a grunt of acknowledge of her presence.

Ruby Rose, the daughter of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long, the leader of Team RWBY, the savior of the world, and one of the cursed four, smiled back at her mother, albeit in fake manner.

"Oh, it was pleasant night mom. I had a dream of me and Yang becomes Huntress, having our own team with me as the leader and save the entire world from evil." Ruby answered in a very convincing childish manner before she slowly drank her milk.

Funny thing is that was actually the truth, unless it was a memory, not a dream.

The two adults in the house were smiling at this, clearly oblivious of their daughter predicament. But this couldn't be said the same with the other 'children' in the room.

Yang Xiao Long, the daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long and Raven Branwen, the step-daughter of Summer Rose, the older half-sister of Ruby Rose, and the member of Team RWBY, saw through the mask her little half-sister put on.

How? Because she was in the same predicament as her sister. A cursed girl who just want a happy ending for her and ones she dear the most. But ever since 'that damned day', her eyes were open and she realized that not every story will have a happy ending.

Ruby and Yang made an eye contact. A pair of silver eyes met with the lilac ones. Neither of them were blinking nor they made any form of signs. But countless years of bonding caused them developed some sort of ability to understand each other without anyone noticing. The half-sibling saw the hidden, unspoken message on each other face.

'We need to talk.'

"By the way..." Their father, Taiyang Xiao Long, snapped them out of their hidden conversation as he greedily devoured the toasted bread like a hungry Beowulf. "...Summer and I are going to have some shopping today. Would you be a dear and look after your sister while we're leaving, Yang?"

Yang stared at her father and gave him a sweet, yet fake smile that looks so convincing for everyone sans her little sister. "Sure thing, dad." Yang answered as she reached for her orange juice.

But while doing so, she caught a glimpse of Ruby and saw the hidden message on her face. "Oh yeah, can you leave your scroll behind? I need to beat that extremely hard final boss from that game." Yang quickly added, gaining a 'hum' and nodded from her father.

"Normally, I would have against it since you've been neglecting study for that game, but since our shopping would probably take long, I will let it slide this time." Summer spoke to her step-daughter in motherly manner as she was eating her breakfast.

After that conversation, the breakfast was rather quite. Scratch that, it was utterly silent. Neither of the parents nor the sisters said a word at all. Although Yang and Ruby shared some knowing glances when their parents weren't looking.

After the breakfast, Summer was finishing the dish with the help of her daughters, which was pleased her greatly. Although she had no idea that the two were only doing it so that she can leave the house faster. After the trio finished washing the dish, Summer made a brief preparation before joined her husband at the door.

"Bye kids, we will return before dinner." Taiyang called out before he opened the door and walked out, leaving Ruby and Yang alone in the house.

The very second the door was closed, Ruby and Yang let their masks dropped, revealing their true color. The sibling were having an eye contact for a moment before the two strolled towards the living room where their father had leaved his scroll behind.

They sat on the couch, a couch that was normally so comfy whenever they were having family bonding, is now feel as solid as the sturdiest diamond on remnant. Ruby reached her father scroll that was lay on the table, punching some number that was implanted in her memory all the time, before put the scroll over her right ear.

After waited for a few seconds, she could heard that she was already connected to one of few people she dear the most.

 _"Ruby..."_ Came an elegant voice from the other line that soothed her mind for a little bit.

"Weiss...we need to talk." Despite wanting to express her depression to the other girl so badly, Ruby knew very well that it would be better to get on the business immediately.

 _"...Same place, same time. I'll call Blake as usual."_ Weiss replied and was about to hang up before Ruby quickly added.

"Sends some Scroll and a laptop to my house and bring the best wine you could afford this time." Ruby added, there was silence for a moment before the girl in the other line responded.

 _"What for?"_ Weiss inquired after a moment.

"I might have a plan that will make all our suffering feel worth it. It's time for us to stop screwing around and taking this seriously." As soon as Ruby said that, she ended the call before put the scroll back onto the table.

The younger veteran rose to her feet and waltzed towards the drawer, pulled it open and began to look for something. Yang watched this and just gave her a look, although her little sister didn't pay attention to her, Ruby knew what she's going to ask.

"Not now Yang. I'm not in the mood arguing with you. I'll tell you when Weiss and Blake are around. Less troublesome this way." Ruby spoke monotonously as she pulled out a large paper and a drawing set.

Her tone indicating to that of authority, and despite being the younger of the sibling, Ruby knew Yang would listen to her.

As expected, Yang just shrugged her shoulder, didn't mind waiting as she had done that before numerous times with much longer times to wait. Another week wouldn't kill her after all.

And even if it did kill her, which she hopefully wished it did, she wouldn't stay dead anyway.

The veteran within eight years old body stood to her feet and walked for the door. "I'll be at forest to smash some unfortunate Grimms if you need something. Those suckers wouldn't kill themselves after all." Yang spoke without looking at the younger girl. She put a hand on the door handle, opened it before walked out the house and closed the door.

Ruby didn't answer her nor she tell her to be careful because she was fully aware that her older sister would be fine. Instead, she put the things she brought from the cabinet and lay it down on the table. Spread the large paper and began drawing her plan.

 **Sunday, January 24th, 2208, 04:25 A.M,** **Remnant, Solitas, Atlas, Schnee Famiky Island, Schnee Family Mansion**

Solitas

One of the four continent of Remnant which the Kingdom of Atlas is located. Within the Kingdom is the Capital of Atlas, based around Atlas Academy, as well as the city of Mantle, the former capital of the Kingdom.

Located at the northernmost of Remnant, Solitas has a cold climate, which makes it almost inhospitable to both Humans and Grimm. Most of 21,000,000 square km are useless due the thick ice that was covered the continent, and also the climate that made the sun mostly lost its function as the source of the heat for everything that lives.

One of the trademark place in this continent is the Schnee Family Island owned by the Schnee, hence the name.

The Schnee Family Island is around 8,000 acres in size. According to the Atlas Census Bureau, Schnee Family Island has a total area of 27.1 square miles of which 12.1 square miles is land and 15.5 square miles is water. Almost half of its area was filled with Pine trees with only remains of them are constructed with buildings.

Mansion, private dock for the Schnee private Yacht, private helipad for their own private choppers and bullheads, Golf course, courtyard, and many more.

For the most part, the Schnee Family Mansion's interior is white with blue and gray accents and frequent use of columns and arches in the architecture. Most rooms and hallways have white or pale blue walls, a gray ceiling, and a white reflective tile floor.

Decorating one long hallway are nature paintings that exclusively use white, gray, and pale blue colors. Running the length of each hallway is a long blue rug with white floral designs, and along the walls are occasional black armchairs and glass coffee tables with metal frames.

Lining the walls of every room and hallway are black sconces with pale blue teardrop beads hanging from them, topped with white candles. Across the ceiling of each hallway is a series of chandeliers, each made up of a metal ring with an upside-down semi-transparent dome on the bottom, blue teardrop beads hanging from it, and candles around the edge of the ring surrounding a white cylinder in the center. When lit, the candles on the sconces and chandeliers emit a white-blue flame.

Inside one of the bedroom in the big mansion, a certain seven years old white haired girl sat on her king sized bed while staring at her scroll tiredly after being woke up by the same dream that haunted her every single day of her entire existence.

Weiss Schnee, the second daughter of Jacques Schnee and the late Maria Schnee, the younger sister of Winter Schnee and older sister of Whitley Schnee, the current heir of the infamous Schnee Dust Company, and one of the cursed four as well as a member of Team RWBY.

Still dressed in her sleep gown, Weiss let out a tired sigh before she hop off from her bed and walked towards a small ornate table on the corner of the room and poured some fresh water from a teapot into a glass before drink the entire content in slow pace.

One of her teammates had called her earlier, demanding to met her with the rest of her teammates at the same place and at the same time. This had happened since, whenever she and her true friends made "that mistake", resulting them getting curse by some sort of sick entity up there. Her teammate, the leader of her team, ordering her to send some gadget to her house brings up the best wine her family has to the meeting.

Feeling a little fresh from earlier, she put the empty glass back onto the table before pressing some numbers on her scroll, calling for one of the people she truly cared with all her might.

"Blake."

 **Sunday, January 31th, 2208, 02:15, Remnant, Menagerie, Kuo Kuana**

Menagerie.

A landmass in the southeast of Remnant where most of the Faunus population resides. It is also filled with the people that just want to be left alone. Stretched over 182,821 square miles, most of its are were nothing but barren area of landscape where little precipitation occurs and consequently living conditions are hostile for plant and animal life called deserts.

Following the Great War, the Faunus were given Menagerie as a reward for their participation, in conjunction with equal rights. While some Humans saw these rewards as fair and just, many Faunus saw it as a slap to the face, considering as Menagerie is two-thirds desert that is uninhabitable due to dangerous wild life.

The population is gathered together where the land is habitable, making it comparatively crowded, particularly in the main city Kuo Kuana. Though advanced enough in architecture and industry, Menagerie does not have a CCT tower, which makes communication with the rest of the world difficult.

Inside of the House of the Chieftain of Menagerie which was located at the center of the city, a certain dark haired Faunus in appearance of an eight years old girl silently, but in casual manner as if she own the place, entered a room of the Chieftain himself.

Blake Belladonna, the daughter of Kali Belladonna and her husband Ghira Belladonna who is none other than the Chieftain of Menagerie, and one of the cursed four as well as the last member of Team RWBY.

She, like the rest of her teammates across the world, had been waken up by the same dream that literally flipped their perspective of the world they lives in to 180 degree. This had happens for like, many times before, so many to the point where she decided to quit pay attention and stopped counting. She knew what is going to happen next so she decided to get on with it and do the next appropriate thing.

Blake walked towards a wooden table bear the king sized bed where her parents were sleeping as if they were in hibernate period, not making any sounds like at all as if she was the personification of silent itself.

Normally, snuck up on an experience fighters like her parents would be nigh-impossible to pull off. But countless of experiencing the exact same moments had made the task looked like a stupidly easy child play.

She then picked up what she's coming for. Her father Scroll. Casually putting it into her pocket, she skillfully opened up the drawer on the table without making any noise and took her mother wallet before closed the drawer again and waltzed off her parents bedroom.

All done without waking them up.

She then proceed to her own room, robotically packing up some of her clothes into a medium sized backpack, and also changed her pajama into a white colored shirt with a black hoodie jacket, a pair of white jeans. She also picked up a black ribbon and tied it neatly around her cat ears, completely concealed it from the world.

Just when she was about to leave the house, her father Scroll gone off and she quickly answered the call, fully knowing who is the one in the other line.

" _Blake."_

"I'm on my way." Blake answered in a simple manner, also fully knowing what the person in other line going to say.

As the call ended, Blake put her father Scroll back to her pocket and skillfully snuck out the house which was guarded by the Chieftain Security team and headed off to the port to get on a ship to her next destination.

 **Wednesday, January 27th, 2208, 02:45 P.M, Remnant, Sanus, Vale, Patch Island, Rose-Xiao Long Residence**

"Ummmm….Are you Ruby Rose?"

A mailman asked uneasily while holding a rather big package on his hands. He was sweating all over his entire being under that gaze of a "little girl" in front of him.

Not sure why, but that girl was scaring the shit outta him just now.

"Yes." The girl answered monotony as she continue to stare at the mailman as if he is an insignificant insect.

The lack of interest in her voice only scared him even more just now.

The mailman then handed the package at the little girl, trembling all the while, before she reached for a pen and handed it to Ruby, still trembling all the while.

"P-Please sign in here." He spoke in a manner that could be mistaken he was literally begging to the girl as if his life depends on it.

Said girl just raised an eyebrow at this before she took the pen and sign the paper that is tapped on the top of the package that Weiss sent to her. As soon as she finished signing the paper, the mailman quickly snatched both the paper and the pen in one motion before ran towards his bike, starting it one before speeding away from the house.

Ruby just casually closed the door before heading off to the living room where her sister is watching some news on the TV. She put the package onto the table before picking up a knife she had prepared earlier and began to cut the tape that sealed the package.

"I know you didn't even try to, but do you have to scare the poor guy like that?" Yang couldn't help but asked as she changed the channel into some reality show with the remote.

"Do you have to give a damn about it?" Ruby countered as she began to open up the package after she's done cutting the tape.

"Fair enough." Yang conceded as she changed the channel again into sports where a boxing match is being aired this time.

The younger girl pulled out a small white box from the package and handed it to the older girl. Yang took the box without batting her eyes from the TV and give her sister small "thanks". Ruby then pulled out a rather bigger box from the package and proceed to cut it open, revealing a red colored 12 inch screen Laptop.

The little girl with red hair then started on the device, waited for a while until the program was ready and proceed to open ip one application in the laptop and began to enter some binary and polymorphic codes into it. Yang shifted her eyes slightly to her left to see what her sister is doing.

"You're making the virus now? Mom and Dad will be back in thirty you know." Yang spoke to Ruby who never batted her eyes from the laptop.

"I'll be done in five anyway." Was that all her answer as she continued crafting the virus for her plan. Yang just shrugged her shoulder before turning her attention back to the match on TV.

The house was silent sans for the noise from the TV and Ruby typing the keyboard before Yang decided to kill it with conversation.

"What are you going to do to her?" Yang asked a question, a question that made Ruby stop what she is doing and just stared at the laptop screen blankly.

She closed her eyes for a moment as she's fully knowing who her sister is talking about, before answering her sister. "Whether she die or not this time around won't change the course of my plan. Her existence, after all, has little to no meaning to us now." She voiced out her answer in the same indifferent tone she used to that mailman from earlier.

Yang stared at her sister for a moment. She, as the older sister, felt responsible at the lost of Ruby's innocence, even despite her sister insist her not to. Yang knew she could have protected her little sister much, much better from the cruel of the world. She knew she could have do something before that "accursed day". But what done is done. Nothing she could do to change it.

All she can do is to support whatever her sister intention is right now with all of her body and soul.

"True." Yang agreed. "I suppose repeating the same moments over and over again will makes even the most patience person on planet go nuts."

"No shit!"

Was that all Ruby response before working back on her virus again. Yang turned her attention back to the TV again and found out the match has already over. She raised an eyebrow when seeing who won.

Which is not what she expected all the time.

"At least something is different here."

 **Sunday, January 31th, 2208, 09:00 A.M, Remnant, Sanus, Vale, Patch Island, Patch Town, Plaza**

A black limousine parked on an empty space within the plaza parking area. Two grown man with very well built, dressed inn black suit come out from the driver seat and front passenger seat, walked toward the back passenger seat and opened the door for someone.

An elegant seven years old girl with an elegantly white hair that could make the snow so jealous and a pair calm blue eyes, stepped out from the limousine. Se dressed in a very beautiful white dress, a pair of heels and a pink furred scarf around her neck. She is also carrying a pretty big white handbag in her right shoulder.

The elegant girl in white is Weiss Schnee, the Heiress of Schnee Dust Company, a member of Team RWBY as well as the Ruby Rose's partner.

Many would ask what is such an important people like her doing in a small town like Patch. The answer would be simple, she is on her way to reunite with her teammates. Of course she didn't specifically say that to her father when he asked her what her business is the way in Vale. She just said to him she need to see some friends.

Accompanied by two men with her, Weiss casually walked off the parking area to the shopping district. She looked around left and right, pretending to be a potential customers from the shop owner in the plaza.

It didn't take long however for her to reach her destination.

A small, but comfy looking café with modern theme design. The owner, who happened to be a woman in her mid-forty was standing in front of the entrance, fully uniformed and there a sign that said "Reserved for a private appointment' beside her.

The owner noticed Weiss and her bodyguards walked towards her, a little surprise at this but quickly hid it well.

"A reservation for Schnee please." Weiss regally spoke as if she own this place, which technically she is now since she had rented the entire café for a day.

"Ah yes of course, this way Miss Schnee." The owner welcomed the Heiress and she show Weiss the way. Although she felt weird at referring someone obviously much "younger" than her a Miss, but hey she is a professional.

The customer is a King, or in this case, Queen after all.

Weiss nodded before she turned to the bodyguards that accompanied her here. "Three of my friends with the name of Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, and Blake Belladonna will be here. You two will let them in and forbidden to interrupt us no matter what happen inside, understand?"

"Yes, Mam."

The heiress nodded her head pleasantly before entered the reserved Café and waited for her teammates.

 **Sunday, January 31th, 2208, 10:05 A.M, Remnant, Sanus, Vale, Patch Island, Patch Town, Local Hotel**

A very old Blake Belladona inside of a eight years old girl body stepped out from the bathroom inside of a small nice hotel in Patch with two set towels wrapped neatly around her head and her small body. Had arrived in Patch last night, she settle in a local hotel close enough to her destination.

Drying her silk black hair (and her sensitive cat ears too) with the towel, tossed the towel carelessly to random direction. She then proceed doing the same with her body, discarding the towel after she is done. Blake then reached out for a pair of plain black underwear from her backpack and put it on herself. Walking towards the mirror, she combed her hair while lost in thought.

She and her teammates has been planning on meeting at the same place and at the same time. It has been the routine for them to meet after dying in the future since, god know how many years has it been since they decided to put this meeting as a routine.

At first, it was kind of fun.

They mostly discussed about the adventure they had during the previous restart. But after like, a hundred of reset later, they felt like this whole thing is getting old and boring as the time passed. Since then, they had been planned and had tried countless methods in order to escape from this "curse".

Nothing. Absolutely did nothing to them.

Cutting their own hands, putting a bullet through their mouth, running towards a speeding train, hanged themselves on a rope, free fall from CCT tower, getting eaten by a pack of Beawulf, getting squashed by a Goliath, detonating a nuclear bomb right in front of their face, etc, etc, etc.

Every time they died, they will always wake up in the same place and at the same time.

This was so frustrating.

Scratch that, this was driving them insane.

After she's done with her hair, Blake walked towards the beds to find a plain black shirt and a white jeans she had prepared earlier before taking a bath. She put on her jeans first before doing the same with the shirt. Blake also could see a new wallet and scroll that she bought earlier to wiped out her track, lays on the bed. She picked and alipped them into her jeans pocket, she also reached out for her black ribbon from her backpack and wrapped it up neatly around her cat ears, completely concealed it from the world.

Satisfied, Blake walked towards the door, slipping het feet into a pair of blue shoes and grabbed the white hoodie jacket that hanged on the wall before leaving the hotel room, not forgetting to lock it of course.

The cat Faunus slipped on her jacket as she walked through the lobby, ignoring the stares she got from the other guest as they wondered what is a little girl doing here all alone, before leaving the hotel and headed to the building that was located just right in front of the hotel.

The said building was the town Plaza, the very same place where she and her teammates will met after each reset.

Blake casually crossed the road as if she own this town despite the currently crowded traffic, not even bothering to use the pedestrian bridge while ignoring the angry yelling from the vehicles that passed the road.

Blake entered the plaza with her hands in her jacket pocket, earning few stares from the plaza visitors. She walked for a good minutes before she could see the place where the meeting takes place.

A café called itself the "Never Ending" café.

Blake laughed at the irony, who would have guess that Weiss has some cruel sense of humors.

That café's name can be used to describe her entire existence perfectly.

Blake casually walked towards the two grown men that were guarding the café and confront them. They were about to ask what is her business here, but she beats them to it.

"Blake Belladonna. I'm here to see Weiss." Her tone was to that of authority, one that say "I'm your boss, so obey me."

The guards nodded and wordlessly let Blake pass. As the cat Faunus entered the dimmed space inside of the café, she can see one of her teammates, Weiss Schnee, was sitting at the corner of the room with a glass of wine on her hand.

The cat Faunus wordlessly sat onto one of the three empty seats, which happens to be a very expensive sofa that would have been very comfortable on normal occasions, and leaned her back to the sofa and tried to relax.

The key word was tried tho, since right now, even the most comfortable sofa in the world feels like a very hard rock that could rival diamond.

After few minuets of the unbearable silence, Blake decided to open up a conversation.

"Pray to tell what is Ruby had in mind this time?" Blake spoke monotonously, not really caring whether or not Weiss answer was a satisfaction to her.

"No idea. But I could tell she is pretty exited about it." Weiss answered in equal monotone manner as she twirled the glass without bothering to drink the alcohol inside of it.

This got Blake raised an eyebrow at the answer. "When she got excited…" The cat Faunus began.

"….Means that her plan is going to be big." The heiress finished as she finally drank the content in the glass in one gulp.

Silence filled the room once again, indicating that the very short conversation was over. Without a word, Blake closed her eyes as she decided to take a nap for a bit while waiting for the other two, leaving Weiss alone playing with her wine.

 **Sunday, January 31th, 2208, 10:05 A.M, Remnant, Sanus, Vale, Patch Island, Patch Town, Plaza**

A week later since they woke up in their old house. The Rose-Xiao Long sibling managed to convince their parents to take them to Plaza in town. The plaza was a little too small to be properly called a plaza. But with some various clothing store, department store, cafe, restaurant, saloon, arcade, and many more, it was a pretty decent shopping center.

Ruby, clad in a small red hoodie, black knee-length skirt and red scarf around her neck, walked beside her sister. Yang herself was dressed in plain yellow shirt, a cream colored short while wearing a cap on her head.

The family has been shopping for a good hour and the sibling still doesn't have a very good opportunity to ditch their parents without being suspicious.

"Dear..."

Well, until now.

"Why don't you and Yang play some games at arcade for a while?" Summer looked down to Ruby while pointing at the arcade ahead them. "Mommy need to have haircut at salon and I don't want you to get bored while mommy there."

For the first time in a week, Ruby and Yang let out a genuine smile. "Sure mom." She replied as Taiyang crouched down to her level and handed her a Lien Card.

"Here the card to play at arcade and buy some ice cream. Just don't spend it too much okay?" Taiyang spoke to his girl who nodded before he stood back to his feet and confronted his wife. Summer just gave him a look. "What? I also need a haircut of my own. Also my beard has become too long for my taste." The Xiao Long commented as he walked off with his wife.

The sibling looked at their parents for a while, making sure that they were out of sight before they headed towards a different location in the plaza. Luckily for the two, the place wasn't really that far from the arcade.

The place was a rather modern theme cafe with some pretty classy interior complete with a high quality furniture. The place, well, the place was quite dark from the outside. There were two grown men in suit guarding the entrance, standing next to a sign that said 'reserved for a private appointment'.

Ruby and Yang confidently walked towards the cafe while the younger girl reached into her hoodie and pulled out a white envelope. The two guards noticed the sibling coming, and was about to "ask" them to leave until they noticed the envelope in Ruby's hand.

"Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. We have an appointment with Weiss Schnee." Ruby, despite having the voice of six years old girl, spoke with huge confident as if she own the place.

One of the guards took the envelope from Ruby's hand and opened the content. He could see his "mistress" handwriting alongside with Schnee family crest on it, signifying that this was a real formal invitation from his "mistress".

The guard, being a professional that he is, bowed to the girls slightly at the apparently a VVIP guest for miss Schnee. "Of course, please come in. Miss Schnee and Miss Belladonna has been waiting for your arrival." The guard professionally welcomed the girl while opened the door for them.

Though the two veteran in child body raised an eyebrow in expectancy at the mention of their other friends.

The Rose-Xiao Long sibling walked in the cafe, only to see it's empty which was expected since Weiss had rent this place for today and didn't want anyone else to be here. The two them mover towards the corner where a table with four chairs lied beneath the only light that illuminated the cafe.

And two of the seats were already occupied by someone they knew well.

The first one was an elegant eight years old girl with hair as white as the purest snow on Remnant that was tied into a ponytail. She also has a pair of icy blue eyes that froze the very core people who's staring at her. The elegant girl wore a white-bluish dress and a pink scarf around her neck.

The other one was a mysterious girl around Yang's age with hair as dark as the deepest deep on Remnant. She also has a soul-piercing golden eye and a black bow atop of her head. She wore a rather more casual clothes than the girl in white. The mysterious girl wore a white sleeveless coat with a black shirt underneath. She also wore a white jeans and a pair of sneakers.

The elegant girl in white is Weiss Schnee, the Heiress of Schnee Dust Company, a member of Team RWBY as well as the Ruby Rose's partner.

The mysterious girl in black is Blake Belladonna, the former White Fang member, a member of Team RWBY as well as Yang Xiao Long's partner.

Ruby and Yang waltzed towards the table without a word and was about to announce their presence. But it seems after what they have been through for years, the two girls noticed their arrival the moment the sisters walked in the front door.

"You're late." Weiss said in neutral tone, there is neither hint of irritation in her voice nor was she expecting for an apology. The other three knew that Weiss just like pointed out the obvious.

But the sisters was apologizing anyway.

"Sorry for that...we need for the right time to ditch our parents without being suspicious." Yang pointed out as she sat beside her life time partner.

"And we have only an hours at tops, so why don't we get started." Ruby suggested as she sat beside Weiss who handed her the food that has already been ordered before hand.

"Good idea." Blake spoke for the first time as she handed Yang her order.

The two began eating as Weiss was the first one to open up the conversation. "So, you said you have a plan Ruby? Mind to filling us in?" Weiss asked plainly as she cut her steak with a knife before put the pieces into her mouth and began munching it.

Ruby helped herself with the steak of her own and putting down the utensils beside her plate. "Before I began...there is one thing I would like to share ever since I lost hope because of this curse..." Ruby muttered, her eyes were shadowed beneath her hair.

Her teammates knew what's coming next. Their leader was the one who made their team feels lively all the time, her cheerful manner and her innocence was the things that made Team RWBY memorable to everyone. She always thinks positive, even at the hopeless situations.

But they also fully aware that Ruby was, in fact, still a human being.

A human being has a breaking point.

And this was hers.

"I'm done!" Ruby declared as she balled her fist tightly that it might drawn bloods from her hands. "I'm done fighting for others. There is no point doing it anymore. Everything we have done, whether it was good or bad, will pointless when we kicked the bucket. What's the point saving the world when someone who has a twisted sense of humor up there would reverse it back to what it was?"

Ruby's small body shook in pure anger while the others didn't even attempt to calm her down, fully aware that their leader need to let her frustration out.

"We were just puny mortal back then when we failed saving the world. We were just a bunch of naïve teenagers who always thought that heroes will always win in the end. And now, WE ARE NOTHING MORE THAN GOD'S PERSONAL CHEW-TOY!"

That was her breaking point. Ruby violently sweep off the table, sending everything that were on the table to the floor loudly. The others, surprisingly, didn't even flinched at their leader outburst. No, they were expecting it. They knew Ruby will lost the last bit of her patience sooner or later.

Luckily that Weiss had instructed the guards she brought along not to interfere no matter what.

Ruby couldn't hold it any longer, she rushed to Weiss, buried herself onto her shoulder and cried with all her might. Weiss didn't mind, she doesn't care if her dress was ruined. She can always replace it by buying a new one.

Because she knew Ruby's innocence were lost forever and couldn't possibly be replaced.

After few minutes of emotional outburst, the leader of Team RWBY finally settle down and regain her composure. Ruby wiped her tears away and looked at her teammates.

"Thanks guys...I really need that." Ruby smiled at them gratefully.

Blake gave her a reassuring smile. "No problem Ruby. That's what friends for after all." The cat faunus replied as she let loose the bow in her head, revealing her cat ears to the world.

Ruby nodded before looked at the now, empty table and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry for the food guys." She muttered in apology.

Her older sister just waved it off. "It's alright sis. The food tasted bland anyways." Yang commented, earning a nod of agreement from Weiss.

The girl in white crossed her arms in front of her while looking at her partner. "Now you've finally calm down, mind telling us what you have in mind this time?" The Heiress inquired curiously while leaning at her seat.

The girl in red had a look of realization on her face. "Right...almost forgot that..." She mumbled under her breath before pulled out a scroll, that Weiss kindly enough to provide for her and Yang, and began searching for some files.

After finding them, Ruby sent the files to her teammates via emails. "Alright, I have sent them to your scroll. Take a look at the file with the name "Preys" on it." Ruby spoke as she already opened the said file in her scroll.

The other three pulled out their respective scrolls and opened the mentioned file. Only for them to raise an eyebrow in curiosity when they looked at the file which contains the profiles of four females.

 **The Fall Maiden**

Name: Amber Autumn

Race: Human

Age: 17

Complexion: Tan

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Aura Color: Orange

Height: 5'8" (1.73 meters)

Dominant Hand: Right

Weapon: Staff

Current Status: Alive

 **The Winter Maiden**

Name: Elizabeth Swann

Race: Human

Age: Around mid-thirties

Complexion: Creamy

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Black

Aura Color: Icy Blue

Height: 5'9" (1.80 meters)

Dominant Hand: Right

Weapon: Cutlass

Current Status: Alive

 **The Spring Maiden**

Name: Alina Gray

Race: Faunus

Age: 12

Complexion: Pale white

Hair Color: Green

Eye Color: Amethyst

Aura Color: Green

Height: 4'5" (1.41 meters)

Dominant Hand: Left

Weapon: None

Current Status: Alive

 **The Summer Maiden**

Name: Junko Enoshima

Race: Human

Age: Unknown, but has the appearance to that of late-teen woman

Complexion: Pale white

Hair Color: Hot Pink

Eye Color: Gray

Aura Color: Unknown

Height: 7'3" (2.25 meters)

Dominant Hand: Unknown

Weapon: Unknown, presumably none

Current Status: Alive

The WBY of Team RWBY stared at the file for a moment before they looked at their leader with a look that beg for answer.

"I'm sure you wonder what do these girl have anything to do with our plan." Ruby spoke without looking at them. "Well, I'm sure you have heard about the tale of the season, so I'm not gonna bother telling you the whole story." This earn some snickers from Yang. "While the Maidens have some incredible powers that will surely help us in the future, but Maidens possesses one thing that would surely be the key to our happiness."

"And what is it, Ruby?" Blake asked while putting down her scroll onto the table.

"Immortality."

As soon as she announced that word, her teammates gasped while their eyes widened.

"You mean, the thing that prevented them from dying from natural causes?" Weiss inquired and Ruby nodded in confirmation. "How is that gonna help us when it failed to keep you alive back during one of our earliest reset?"

Now everyone eyes were on the leader this time.

During their countless reset, there was one time, one of the first reset they got, where Ruby was a Maiden since the day she was born. The redhead was practically unstoppable thanks to the Spring Maiden power.

Unfortunately, that power soon become her own downfall.

Getting overconfident with her newfound power (for the reason that her teammates never found out), Ruby foolishly invaded Salem's headquarter on her own without any back up. Two weeks later, she came back to her teammates and family in pieces inside of a package Cinder personally sent to Ozpin doorstep.

The leader of the team coolly reached for the drink, who neatly didn't get trashed by her outburst earlier, and drank the water before continued. "There is a misunderstanding at how the Maidens Immortality actually works. One that not even Ozpin himself knew about." Ruby spoke as she finished her drinks.

The other three just raised an eyebrow at this, not really getting where this is going. The silence was enough sign for Ruby to continue her explanation.

"As you are already aware that I have been a maiden myself during my past life. When someone acquires a Maiden power, all of the information from the previous Maiden were passed onto the next one. While it is impossible for anyone to comprehend every single of information from all the previous Maiden throughout the history, I caught a glimpse of the truth behind the Maidens immortality." The leader explained while she played with the empty glass and twirled it between her fingers.

The other looked at each other before one of them decoded to ask.

"Aaaaand what is the truth behind it?" Blake inquired with confused clearly visible on her face.

Ruby looked at the empty glass with equally empty looks before answered.

"Every Maidens are conceptually tied to their respective seasons."

….

….

….

Silence filled the room once again.

"Um...sis. Can you explain it again it in a much simpler way." The older sister asked the younger one.

Ruby just sighed tiredly at this as s, knowing that it would be a pain in the ass to make them understand, which is understandable since none of them had became a Maiden even just once, despite the countless reset they had endured.

"Basically, you need to get rid of the season they were connected with if you wanted to kill them for good."

"WHAT?"

Now that caught their guard off completely, which was understandable. Who in the right mind would believe that you need to get rid something as abstract as a season just to kill one person.

Although Yang spotted some minor problem with her sister claim.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on sis..." Yang raised her arm as before pointed out her opinion. "...If what you said is true, the how come Salem managed to kill…"

"Butchered." Weiss corrected it for her.

"…Butchered you into pieces?" Yang finished.

"It is because they took her Maiden power first before they killed her." Surprisingly it was Blake who said that.

Ruby nodded, confirming Blake answer. "Correct, despite the Immortality they possess, Maiden were still vulnerable to power stealing." Ruby added as she leaned back to her seat.

"That is nice and all sis, but those Immortalities won't get rid of the possibility of the Maiden power get stolen by the like of Salem or anyone with similar mindset." Yang argued back.

"I'm fully aware sis. I would be naïve if I honesty believe that no one would want to end us..." Ruby replied as she browser her scroll and opened the second file. "...that's what the file "Home" here for."

The others proceed to open the said file and widened their eyes in pure shock at what they saw.

It was the map of Remnant. Nothing seems out of ordinary. Except for the four certain emblem that was located at the spot where the great four kingdoms of Remnant were located.

There was Ruby's emblem in Vale, Weiss's in Atlas, Blake's in Vacuo, and Yang's in Mistral. They finally realized what their leaders is planning now.

And it's one hell of a project.

Of all the three teammates of Ruby, Weiss was the one who recover first. "Ruby...this is..." The normal regal tone from Weiss was disappeared, still shocked at what her partner has in her mind.

"Yes. With the file "Targets", We will be able to live without the fear of dying. And with the file "Home", we will be able to cease the major conflicts that might endanger our life in the future." Ruby elaborated her plan to her teammates.

"You're planning to steal the Maiden power and conquers Remnant with it." Blake summarized the plan in few words, earning a nod of confirmation from her team leader.

The was silence for a moment. None of them said a word. As they tried to come out with appropriate words to respond.

That was until Yang broke the unbearable silence in her style.

"If it was me from before Ruby, then I would have throw you into the asylum immediately for having such distorted thought..." Yang paused for a moment before she let out an eat-shitting grin on her face. "...but considered of the hell we have been through together, I'm gonna say 'fuck it, I'm in'. This is better than just fooling around we have been doing for these past hundreds years."

Ruby responded her with her own grin before turned towards her Faunus companion.

"Sure, why not. Just like you said, I'm also done fighting for Faunus equality long ago after all that have happened." The girl in black replied while giving a grin of her own.

Ruby nodded pleasantly at this before she turned towards her partner. They made an eye contact for a moment and Ruby began to fear that Weiss might not gonna support her plan until the girl answered.

"What? Do I need to say it? I'm in. We all have made an oath to look each other back, remember?" The heiress spoke in annoyance, earning a sigh of relief from the other three.

Ruby let out a giggle at this. Oh how she really missed this side of Weiss. Ruby then browser her scroll again, finding her desired file before she sent them to her teammates who turned their attention back to their respective scrolls.

"That's the details of our project, I have separated it into four stages. Please have a look into them." Ruby spoke as she put her scroll back onto the table.

Her teammates opened the file and looked into it.

Stage 1: Gears up. Details: Builds a funding source, a global-scale intel network, and some military powers as well as appoint someone who will act as Second-in-Command.

Stage 2: Snatch the Maidens off their virginities (not in the way you're thinking Yang). Details: Makes moves to our primary targets and strips them off their powers. Beware of the possible third and fourth Party (Ozpin and Salem), eliminates some of their agents without making a scene.

Stage 3: Show time. Details: Prepares to attack four great kingdoms of Remnant simultaneously while their attention are occupied to a certain event. Dethrones and Terminates the kings and the council. Terminates every members of both Ozpin and Salem Party.

Stage 4: Epilogue. Details: Terminates all the remains enemy without leaving a trace and have a happy, peaceful eternal life afterwards.

The members of Team RWBY stared at their scroll in shock before turned their attention back to their leader, who was picking her nose with her pinky.

"You've really thought a lot about this." That more like a statement than a question but Ruby answered Yang anyways.

"Yup!" Ruby replied, while popping the 'p' in her word.

There was silence again before Weiss broke it with laughter.

"Hahahaha...now I know why you told me to bring my best wine along." Weiss spoke as she reached for her shopping bag she brought with her and pulled out a bottle of a wine which Blake immediately recognized it.

"Is that Chateau Margaux?" Blake asked with no little surprise. "Rumor said that there are only four bottles in Remnant. And each bottle cost two limbs and two internal organs."

Weiss smiled proudly at this. "Yes, the dear father of mine wasted two millions Lien just to buy all four bottles for himself. This is actually the last bottle he has." The heiress replied nonchalantly as she uncorked the bottle, poured the safety amount of the drink in the glass she brought alongside with the wine.

"Aren't your father gonna mad when he found out you stole his precious alcohol?" Yang inquired curiously while taking a glass from Weiss who handed Ruby her glass.

"Nah...he will never found out. Not until he finally decide to drink the replica I made which is nothing more that a very spicy chili water. Oh, I'm looking forward to see his stupid face when he realized somebody has robbed his wine." Weiss spoke playfully, earning the laugh from her teammates.

There was another silence again before they began tossed up their wines.

"For happiness." Yang raised her glass.

"For freedom." Blake was next.

"For victory." Weiss joined in before all of the looked at their team leader who has finally revealed her true smile to the world.

"For Team RWBY."

 **To be Continued**


End file.
